


A Royal Marriage

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As King of the Kingdom of Hawaii, Danny is forced to make a marriage of alliance with the Kingdom of Oahu, marrying their High Prince, Steven McGarrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt - 
> 
> Danny is a newly crowned king who needs a spouse because his wife, Rachel died giving birth to Grace. Cue Steve as the one who Danny is set to marry, but it is far from love at first sight for these two. Grace loves Steve right off the bat which makes Danny equal parts glad and jealous. Sure Danny and Steve get married, but that is only the beginning of a long journey to marital bliss

Danny scowled, jaw tight and eyes taking in the courtyard below as revellers began to assemble. The flags already flew up on the turrets, blue and silver banners bearing the royal crest billowed on the walls. From behind him there was a tap on the door before his manservant entered silently to ready him for the day.

He turned to greet him, finding Charlie already straightening out the bed. Charlie glanced up at him as Danny neared, giving him a half smile.

"Morning Sire," Charlie said quietly, unsure where Danny's head was at, but knowing it wasn't that good a morning for him.

"Morning," Danny replied. "You can bring me my breakfast, I don't think I'm up for joining in with the court today."

"Yes Sire," Charlie replied, walking round the bed to him. "Shall I have Grace brought along to join you?"

Danny smiled and patted him on the arm gently, Charlie had been his manservant since they'd been teenagers and knew him too well.

"Yes, thank you," Danny nodded, waving a hand as Charlie went to lay out clothes. "It's okay, I'll dress myself. Go bring breakfast and Grace."

He changed into light clothes, nothing fancy, those would come later. Strapping his belt around him, heavy with an ornate dagger, his eyes drifted over his room. It had just been him living within those four walls for so long he'd forgotten what it was like to share them with another person. He'd had barely two years with Rachel, but he missed the companionship and closeness. But he'd grown accustomed to his own company once more. He was older now, wiser, had become trusted by his people, stood his ground in his own court and shown them he was his own King and not just another carbon copy of the Williams' rulers.

He was wise enough and experienced enough to understand that a marriage of alliance was something the kingdom needed for her own protection and strength. It had been something he'd resisted, especially when the his loyal advisors carelessly and coldly advised him to take a spouse within months of Rachel's death. They'd soon learned not to broach the subject with him and for some years the kingdom survived with him as the sole ruler. But he had to stop denying that the alliance with Oahu was what the kingdom needed to stabilise it's future.

Danny went to the window again, peering down below as the crowds gathered, already celebrating. He loved his people and desired to protect them, had vowed with his life to serve them. Today, as their King, he was to fullfill that promise and duty to them by taking another spouse. As a man, he was nervous. He didn't like the unexpected and the marriage agreements had been carefully and meticulously planned out with Oahu's representative by his most trusted advisor, Chin. All he knew about his husband, to be, was written on paper, his name, Steven McGarrett, High Prince of Oahu. Although a Prince, he'd joined Oahu's naval services and climbed the ranks, now a Commander as well as a trained and skilled SEAL. Oahu was known for her miltary strength and fortitude and it was tradition for its royal members to become well trained within a military field.

Danny had lived a much sheltered existence, all his life he'd known he'd one day rule the kingdom and every effort had been poured into preparing him for the day he'd be crowned King. Once that day had come and gone, his life had been his kingdom, his people, he was no longer Daniel Williams, but King and ruler of a nation. He wondered if this High Prince of Oahu was prepared to give them same commitment, though Chin assured him he thought McGarrett was ready. Danny would demand it, because nothing was more important to him, save for Grace.

"Daddy," Grace sing songed as she skipped into the room, Charlie following with a tray of food.

"Gracie, good morning," Danny grinned, sitting at the table and pulling her too him, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Did you sleep well Princess?"

"Uh huh," Grace nodded, pulling away and sitting in the chair beside him as Charlie set out the food. "Do you remember what day it is Danno?"

"Um," Danny teased, pretending to remember. "I remember, it's Spring Solstice."

Grace giggled and shook her head. "No silly."

"Summer Solstice?" Danny suggested, before holding up his hand to her. "No, wait, I know. It's your birthday."

"No," Grace laughed at him, picking at the fruit from the bowl. "You're getting married today."

"Oh yeah, I knew it was something," Danny smiled at her, picking up his coffee as Charlie poured it out. "Thanks Charlie. That's all for now."

"Are you excited? I took a peek in the great hall and it's all done up, blue and silver and the flowers are soooo pretty. There's red in there too, is that Oahu's colours? Does their crest have yellow flowers on it? It's pretty, I like it."

"You're not supposed to peek," Danny teased. "Yes, Oahu's colours are red and yes, the crest has yellow flowers on it. We have people working on a new crest for Hawaii so it will have our blue and silver mixed with the yellow and red."

"Why do we need a new crest?" Grace frowned as she ate her breakfast, picking up her juice.

"It's to represent the new alliance of our two kingdoms," Danny explained. "The silver was added to our blue when I married your mother. Now we'll add the red because I'm marrying Steven."

"Are you excited?" Grace grinned and Danny wished he were, especially in the brightness of Grace's obvious excitement of the day.

He smiled even though he didn't want to and tried to muster up some happiness that he didn't feel.

"Yes Gracie," he nodded, hating that he lied to her but knowing it was his duty as her father to protect her from his sadness and anxieties. At least until she was old enough to understand the responsibility that she would one day have to take over as Queen. "I'm very excited."

~

He hated all the pomp and ceremony. He was dressed in his finest garments, primped and preened within an inch of his life, and led ceremoniously along to the grand hall, filled to the brim with his own royal courtiers as well as the McGarrett's court. He remembered his wedding day with Rachel, same nervous knot in his stomach as he wondered about the woman he was marrying, if they would get along and grow to love one another. He likes to think in the few years they were together as husband and wife that they'd fallen in love. Losing Rachel, even as she gave him the most precious of gifts with Grace, had been one of the most difficult, painful experiences he'd ever had to endure. Even nine years later he still missed her and part of him felt as if he was betraying her as he kept his head up, eyes forward and inched his way along the aisle.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Charlie, standing watching him, a grim smile on his face but looking on proudly. Chin also looked grim, eyes full of knowing of how difficult this was on a personal level for him. Danny was glad of their silent support and understanding as he came to a halt and waited. A procession of trumpets began, before the anthem for Oahu filled the hall, played by his personally chosen musicians. He turned sideways to watch the next procession, proudly watching his little girl heading them up. She was dressed in a white dress, pulled in at the waist with a pale pink belt and bow. A dainty lei lay about her neck and delicate pink flowers decorated her blonde hair as it hung loose down her back. As she walked slowly along she tossed rose petals around her and beamed proudly up at him, glad she was doing her role correctly. She paused beside him, giving him her finest curtsey and he couldn't help but bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek as she stood straight again.

"Did I do it right Danno?" she whispered to him, a serious look on her features as she searched his face for approval.

"Perfect Gracie, you look beautiful," he whispered to her, giving her a gentle push to guide her to her place.

He stood straighter quickly, aware others of the wedding party were heading towards him. One by one they paused, bowed or curtsied before moving aside. He wished they'd hurry up and get on with it, his collar was beginnig to itch. It was going to be a long day. He kept Grace in the corner of his eye, hyper aware of her watching him intently. The other attendees stood in their positions and for the first time he got a glimpse of his new husband.

He was tall, dressed in his dress blue military uniform, marching to the beat with a set jaw, eyes front and centre. Dark hair, dark eyes. He was beautiful Danny couldn't deny. He came to stand before him and bowed low, Danny gave a small bow in return before turning to the officiary who would carry out the short marriage service. This was more the formal showing of them joining to their royal courts, the marriage agreements were the important part of the alliance, to be signed after the ceremony finished.

Danny was familiar with the ceremony, having been coached and spoken through it over and over, because it would have been seen as weakness and failing on his part to get the words wrong or miss his cue. This had been the same for his marriage to Rachel as well as to Steven, important that he showed a confident, proud air as he made his promises. He replied perfectly on cue, clear enough for his voice to echo throughout the grand hall, adding to the already delirious atmosphere of the crowd.

Steven was less efficient, voice not quite loud enough for the gathering and he seemed nervous and unsure. Danny watched him intently as he promised his vows, wondering if he was always so quietly spoken or if it was just nerves. It seemed strange that a man who came with such a successful history in his military career, who'd risen through the ranks and had proven himself countless times, could be so unsuitably prepared for the marriage ceremony.

When it came to exchanging the rings, Steven's hand seemed shaky and Danny gave him a squeeze of reassurance. Getting to the rings meant it was nearly over and they'd be able to escape for a moments breather before a short procession around the courtyards surrounding the castle so his people could cheer them and back for the evening banquet. Steven's hands were larger than his, calloused from his years in the service but Danny slid the ring on easily enough, sealing the deal. Steven placed the ring of his finger with less finesse but finally Danny could look to the officiary to finalise the ceremony. Steven's fingers seemed to cling to his for support as the ceremony was drawn to a close.

Danny led the way to the small annex where the papers would be signed, Steven following, along with Chin and Steven's advisor, a Duke that Danny couldn't remember the name of. He just called him 'Duke' in his head, not paying him much attention. There was little to do but sign their names, having already poured over the words and promises, fully aware what this meant for their kingdoms. Danny still felt a sting as he scrawled his name and took his signet ring from Chin to stamp his seal by it. The alliance would prove a strong one, but he'd had to make some compromises he wasn't happy about. He stepped aside to allow Steve to sign his own name by his on the documents.

There were several, two public, for Hawaii and Oahu, to be displayed in the royal museums. Two private for their personal records to be stored in the royal historical records and one for them to personally keep. Danny still kept his marriage certificate to Rachel in a box, along with her wedding ring, her personal signet ring, a patch of their crest, the first to be made and gifted to them. The crest had been replaced by his own once more when Rachel had died. The box also housed Grace's birth certificate and Rachel's death certificate, both bearing the same date. The box itself had been a gift from Rachel, she'd had it designed by one of the townsfolk. Rachel had loved his people as much as he did, she sat in court and listened to their stories of need, sending help when she could and on many occasion would be found walking through the lower township with her personal guard to assure herself the people were healthy and happy.

Steven set down the pen and the papers were checked over by an officiary under the watchful eyes of Chin and Duke. Danny looked at his husband, Steven looked a little out of his depth, unable to meet his eye and practically ignoring him. Danny thought this should be an oppurtunity to get to know one another but found he was at a loss to attempt any small talk.

"Your Majesty," Chin said getting his attention. "Everything is in order. If you're ready we can begin the processions."

Danny nodded quickly, anything to get it over with. He walked to the door, Steven falling to step beside him and they made their way out side by side, Danny taking Steven's hand as they faced the crowd. The court was on it's feet and Danny paused, smiling over at Grace and giving a small toss of his head. She skipped forward just ahead of them, throwing rose petals and laughing delightedly as the people all bowed and curtsied their respect as they passed by. Danny kept a tight hold of Steven's hand though it felt stiff in his own until they reached the outer doors that led to the courtyard beyond.

They were greeted with a cheering roar that caused his ears to ring. Grace danced happily on the steps just ahead of them and beyond, a sea of people celebrated the royal wedding.

~

At the banquet, despite that they sat next to one another, they barely spoke, instead caught up in conversations with the peole beside them or with the well wishers who approached the main table. After the food had been brought and the entertainment provided, Danny had excused himself briefly to take Grace to bed. He'd always insisted on doing this himself and he wasn't going to make an excpetion just because of his wedding. Steven would have to learn his daughter remained the most important person in his life, despite that he was his husband. She'd been allowed to remain up long past her usual bedtime and he carried her to her room as she wrapped herself around his body tiredly.

"Been a lovely day Danno," she sighed sleepily. "I like Steven. He's handsome."

Danny chuckled, a little scared that his little girl thought people 'handsome' but it was an innocent remark. She looked upon most of his guards and protection detail as hero's to be worshipped because of their solider status. Her own personal bodyguard, Kono, was one of the 'most prettiest girls in the kingdom' according to Grace. And she had 'a mean left hook' apparently.

"Yes he is Grace," Danny agreed, setting her down.

"Do I call him Dad or Steven?" Grace frowned, as if only suddenly becoming aware Steven was part of her life now too.

"I dunno," Danny shrugged, kneeling down and turning her to unbutton her dress. "Maybe Steven for now. It's going to take time you know, for you and him to get to know each other. He won't be prepared for you to call him 'Dad' straight away."

Danny was glad she wasn't looking at him, because he felt a scowl starting on his mouth. He'd been married all of a few hours, he'd prepared to be a husband but he wasn't prepared to share Grace. The idea of her calling another man 'Dad', even if that man was now his husband, rankled his nerves. He settled his features as he helped her step out of her dress, hearing the maid and Kono arrive to help attend to her.

"Oh Sire, I didn't realise," said the maid, coming to them before Danny silenced her with a hand, not getting up.

"It's all right Lei," Danny assured her. "Grace I have to go back to the banquet, it wouldn't be right to stay away too long. You go to bed and sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning. Maybe tomorrow you, me and Steven can go out for the day and all get to know each other better."

"Okay," Grace agreed, flinging her arms around him. "Love you Danno."

"I love you too Grace," Danny told her firmly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Danny was hoarse by the time he decided he'd had enough of the celebrations and it was time for them to retire. He leaned over to Steven, hand over his to get his attention and waited until Steven turned to him, eyes meeting his.

"Are you ready to leave?" Danny asked, not wishing to begin making any demands on him after only a few hours.

Steven gave a curt nod and pushed his seat back as Danny did his. Danny said a few goodnights, well aware all eyes were on them as they snuck out the back of the hall but he wasn't about to make a grand exit. He already knew what was on the courts mind as he led his new husband back to his quarters. He heard a familiar padding behind them and paused, turning with a knowing smile seeing Charlie sleepily following obediently.

"It's all right Charlie," Danny told him with small laugh. "Go back to the party or go to bed. Either way, I think we can manage tonight without you attending us. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes Sire," Charlie replied, trying to stifle a yawn. "Goodnight Sire, your highness."

"Goodnight," Steven replied as Danny waved him away.

"It's just a little further," Danny told him as he led the way. "These are our private apartments. I'll show you around tomorrow."

They took a turn and up some stairs to a long corridor. "Grace's room is there," Danny pointed out. "Our room is the door on the end."

Opening the door he ushered Steven inside, closing the door firmly behind them. Steven took a few steps into the room and paused, turning to him and waiting. Danny could understand, this was their room now but nothing of it consisted of Steven's possessions. They would all be unpacked in the next few weeks for him to arrange as he liked.

"There's been space made for your things in the wardrobe," Danny said, waving towards the large ornate cabinet. "Bathrooom is through there."

"Don't I get my own apartments?" Steven asked him and Danny turned with a look of surprise.

Steven stared back at him, jaw set and waiting for an answer.

"I was just assuming," Danny began, suddenly unsure of himself. "I mean, we can arrange some rooms for you of course if you prefer. But these are private enough, no-one but my personal servants and protection detail are allowed here."

"I'd prefer my own space," Steven told him matter of factly with a small shake of his head. "Lets not pretend this marriage means more than it does. You wanted an alliance and you got it, though I dug my heels in hard enough to prevent it. You got what you wanted when I signed my name on those papers and my parents had me taken off their hands."

Danny stared open mouthed at him, surprised and taken aback by the statement.

"This marriage means more to me than a mere alliance Steven," Danny replied slow and firm.

Steven rolled his eyes at him. "It's Steve. And what is it you're exactly expecting from me, Sire?"

It was Danny's turn to roll his eyes, not expecting any of this conversation. He didn't feel ready for it, head swimming from the wine he'd drank and the long day he'd had.

"It's Danny," he retorted. "Steve. And I was expecting a husband."

"You got one," Steve told him. "At least on paper. I'm happy to do the public service you will need me to do to show the people unity but come on, let's not kid ourselves. You didn't want me and I certainly didn't want you."

"Have someone else in mind?" Danny replied dryly.

"No," Steve shook his head. "But I'd have prefferred to make my own decision on who I'm supposed to live the rest of my life with."

Danny snorted at the idea, it was preposterous and Steve, as a High Prince, understood that well enough. Princes and Princesses didn't choose who they could marry. He was already being pushed to begin arrangements for Grace and she was only ten. But as High Princess, the only heir to the throne, it was important that her future was stable and strong and marriage was a vital part of making that future happen.

"Welcome to the real world," Danny replied with a laugh. "I think maybe you spent to much time on the high seas and not enough figuring out just what life has set out for us. You know what this alliance will do for both our kingdoms, or do you consider yourself more important than your own people?"

Steve glared at him and Danny knew the 'high seas' remark had hit a nerve.

"Look, we're both tired, it's been a long day," He continued. He wasn't getting into this argument now, his brain was too addled. "We can arrange for new apartments tomorrow but right now, I'm going to bed. Feel free to join me or not, I'm not forcing you into anything here. All I suggest is that you stay in here tonight to at least put there minds at rest that we've 'consummated' this marriage."

Steve seemed to agree, beginning to unbutton his dress jacket as Danny dissappeared into the bathroom. He wasn't in there long, emerging to strip down himself and finding Steve lingering, walking past him abruptly to use the bathroom himself. Danny undressed, happy to be rid of the uncomfortable layers, stiff collars and cuffs. He crawled into bed, unused to having to take a side but settling on the left as he had always done with Rachel. He turned on his side, back to the bathroom and turned out his side light. Outside, in the courtyards below, celebrations were still underway for the marriage and he found that oddly ironic. There in the 'marriage suite' no such celebrations were occurring and instead he was finding out his husbands true thoughts on the matter.

Danny had been hoping for something more out of it, not just an alliance. Companionship, for himself and Grace. And more importantly someone he could lean on for support and help under the general strain and pressure he often felt as the ruler of his people. Instead he found Steve saw this marriage as nothing but the alliance of their two nations. Of course Danny knew it had been wishful thinking, when he'd married Rachel, they'd muddled through marriage together and figured each other out in the process. Their's had been an arranged one but it hadn't been a marriage of convienience like his and Steve's. Not for his kindgdom any way, though he knew his kingdom had offered Brittania much in terms of open trade and a strengthened military support. Brittania had offered little in return save for their beloved Princess whom he'd grown to adore himself.

He listened to the movement as Steve emerged from the bathroom and he wondered if he was going to join him as the man seemed to pause in the room. Danny felt a moment of curiosity, wondered if he were naked, what he looked like under all those layers of clothing. The uniform was beautiful, showed off his handsome features as well as the pride he evidently had in his military career. But it also hid the real him, though Danny wasn't sure he wanted to learn about the real man underneath when he'd shown such derision for their marriage.

Eventually the bed dipped beside him and a few moments later the light switched off. Below them there was a loud roar and Danny rolled his eyes at his peoples evident understanding at the meaning of that symbol, 'marriage consummated, thank you and goodnight'. Beside him his husband lay stiff and silent when instead he should have been writhing in pleasure under him. Danny hadn't even seen him naked, but if his body was a beautiful and handome as the face, Danny knew he'd have little trouble becoming passionate with him.

It was just a shame about the emerging personality.

~

The night was uneventful, they both slept fitfully and Danny woke first, on his back, sun strreaming through the windows. Outside was silence and he sighed, finished were the celebrations, at least in the courtyards. Down in the lower township no doubt revelries were still taking place. He yawned and stretched, aware Steve was still asleep beside him. He turned his head, greeted with a broad naked back turned to him, eyes roving down to a firm, slim ass and legs that seemed to go on forever. During the night the sheets had ended up mangled between Steve's legs.

Danny felt his mouth go dry and resisted reaching over to touch though there was nothing to stop him. But it didn't seem right, especially as Steve had made it quite clear he had no interest in becoming intimate. Danny watched him, the small rise and fall of his body as he slept, before he turned away and swung his legs off the bed, giving a yawn and another stretch. He stood and padded around the room naked, going to the bathroom.

As he washed his hands he looked at his reflection, his hair unkempt, mouth feeling furry from the wine he'd consumed the evening before. He looked down at his hands, feeling the familiar weight of the gold band on his finger. Drying them off he wondered just how this marriage was going to work when it was obvious he and Steve weren't going to get on all that well. On paper he was sure Steve seemed the perfect match, but that didn't mean they were compatible and so far his husband hadn't done anything to make himself appealing, save for his looks.

Danny brushed his teeth and opened the door, shocked to find a strange man in his quarters, his back to him as he stood at the table set in the room. Without pause Danny took up his dagger where he'd lain it down the night before, taking the man by surprise, wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing the dagger to his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Danny asked him darkly, careful to hold the blade steady as the man froze in shock.

"Sire," he stuttered, trying to speak past the tight hold Danny had on him. "Please, I'm here for-,"

"Max?" Steve's voice interrupted them and Danny looked over to find him sitting up on the bed, pulling the sheet up to cover himself, slightly confused at the distruption of his sleep. "Danny what are you doing?"

"You know him?" Danny asked, not moving the blade.

"He's my manservant, Max," Steve explained, an amused look on his face. "Let him go."

Danny did so with a scowl, not impressed at Steve's amusement at him. He pushed the smaller man away, dagger still tight in his hand. Max turned, bowing low, hands waving in apology and confusion.

"Sire, I'm sorry, I did not know," Max said, standing back up and averting his eyes to Steve. "Your highness-?"

"It's all right, have you brought my things?" Steve asked, ignoring Danny's glare.

"It's not all right," Danny interrupted before Max could reply. "You've no right to enter these rooms."

Max seemed to turn pale and pursed his lips, dropping his head again. There was a tap on the door and a pause before Charlie walked in on the scene.

"Do you know him?" Danny demanded, pointing to Max who looked ready to die of embarassment and panic.

"He's Prince Steven's manservant my lord," Charlie answered, drawing near and giving an apologetic bow of his head, then glaring at Max. "He was supposed to wait for me before he came here."

"My lord always dresses at this time," Max said meekly in reply. "He doesn't like to be late."

"Next time you're told to wait, you wait," Danny snapped at him.

"Yes Sire, I'm sorry," Max replied, sounding as if the world was about to end.

"No need to apologise Max," Steve told him, standing, sheet wrapped about his waist. "It was a mistake."

Danny stared at him and glared, well aware of his own nakedness agains the stark contrast of the two dressed servants and his husband covering himself up modestly. Danny had no time for false modesty, as King he was used to being naked in front of servants and spouses.

"I won't have strange servants wandering around my private quarters," Danny told him. "Until he knows his way around properly and understands how things are done here, he will shadow Charlie, especially considering Grace roams these halls."

"He isn't a strange servant," Steve challenged back, walking over to him. "He's my servant and he was carrying out his duty. He made a mistake and it won't happen again."

He'd reached Danny now, looking him in the eye as if making himself clear before he turned to his servant. "Max, lay out my things while I take a shower. I'll eat after my work out." He turned back to Danny, looking at him with mirth. "You do have a pool here don't you?"

Danny heard the sharp intake of breath from Charlie as Steve spoke to him in such a tone, not used to seeing his King spoken to in such a way.

"Charlie, go fetch my breakfast," Danny said without turning around to him. "Max, get out. I need to talk to my husband alone."

He heard the servants shift but not fast enough and he snapped at them. "Now!"

He waited for the click of the door , glaring at Steve, a streak of anger thrumming through him.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again in front of anyone, least alone the servants," he barked at him.

Steve smirked and walked past him without a reply and Danny reached out, hand on his arm and turning him back to him.

"Steve," he warned.

"I understand Danny," Steve said to him without sounding apologetic. "You're the King. Well I'm your husband and if you think I'm about to act all meek and mild because I married you, think again. I told you yesterday, this marriage is to strengthen our kingdoms, but I'm not about to bow and cowtow to you. Max is my servant, here to serve me, not you. And you don't have to worry about him wandering around your private apartments because I'll move into mine as soon as they've been arranged."

~

Danny ate breakfast alone, having dressed as Steve showered. Steve had left without a word to go 'work out' in the large pool situated in the depths of the castle. As he finished eating the door flew open and Grace bounced inside, flinging herself at him.

"Morning Danno," she said against his shoulder, crawling up into his lap and looking about with a frown. "Where's Steven?"

"He's taking a swim," Danny told her with a warm smile at seeing her. She brightened his morning. "You sleep in today?"

"Yup," Grace nodded, turning in his lap and pinching a piece of his toast. "I'm starving."

Danny made her take up her own seat as her maid brought in a tray of fresh food for her. They sat and talked about the wedding, Grace relaying it all back to him from her point of view.

"Weren't the ladies all pretty in their dresses?" She babbled as she ate. "Did you see the Princess Mary of Oahu? She was beautiful, her dress was all silky and coloured lavender. Is she Steven's sister?"

"Yes, she is," Danny told her with a nod.

The door opened again and Steve arrived back, hair damp from his swim and dressed in simple pants and a light shirt that clung to him in places. Danny's mouth went dry again at the sight and swallowed down some coffee. Grace seemed suddenly shy and shifted nearer her dad as she stared up at him. Steve took them both in before walking past them without a word.

"Hi," Grace said shyly.

"Hey," Steve replied with barely a smile.

Danny felt his hackles rising. They may not be getting off to a good start as husbands but he wasn't going to be a dick to Grace because of it.

"Care to join us?" He suggested lightly, Grace looking eagerly up at him.

"No, I'll eat later," Steve shook his head, looking from him to Grace and turning away.

Without another word he went to the bed, tossing down his wet towel and swim trunks and turning to find Max had hung out clothes for him. Grace had followed him with her eyes and turned back to Danny with a sad expression. Steve slipped behind a screen to change and Danny reached over to brush fingers over Grace's cheek gently.

"How about we take a picnic out for lunch, show Steve some of our favourite spots?" he suggested, wanting her to be happy. He'd have to talk to Steve about his attitde.

"Okay," Grace nodded, not seeming as enthusiastic as she had before.

~  
Steve didn't seem all that enthusiastic either and Danny seethed inside as he reluctantly agreed to go with them. The picnic was arranged but save for a small private protection detail, they'd venture out alone. Grace came to find them, bubbling exicitedly again and took Danny's hand as they left through a private entrance few knew about and took to the trails that led away from the caste towards the coast. Their bodyguards followed at a slower pace, giving them plenty of freedom to roam and Danny indulged on times like this, when he wasn't King but a father taking his little girl out on an adventure. Steve followed but didn't join in as he swung Grace up the trails.

Eventually he let Grace race ahead with Kono by her side and fell into step with Steve. They were silent for a while, each caught up in his own thoughts before Danny couldn't hold back any longer.

"Look," he said gently, not wanting to make the situation between them any worse. "I know this marriage isn't what you wanted, but here we are as husbands. I'm not asking for me, but please, could you make an effort with Grace. This is difficult enough as it is for her, trying to understand this marriage, it confuses her. She was looking forward to getting to know you and she's dissapointed that you don't want to know her."

"I'm not looking to be a father any more than I was looking to be a husband," Steve replied stubbornly and Danny came to a halt, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm not asking you to be a father," Danny told him matter of factly. "Just try being - nice."

Steve looked at him and seemed genuinely apologetic, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just-."

He paused and looked up ahead at Grace who was laughing and chasing Kono through some trees. "I'm just not used to children that's all. I have no idea what to say to her or how to act around her."

"They aren't that hard to figure out," Danny shrugged, shaking his head and laughing as he watched his daughter playing happily. "Talk to her like you would any friend. Kids are funny, they get exicted about stupid things, like people chasing them through trees. if she sees you trying then that will relax her and she'll find it easy to talk back."

~

Three months, three long months they'd been married and Danny was beginning to despair at his predicament. Rooms had been made available within his wing of the castle for Steve to use as he private rooms. Since their wedding night they'd not slept in a bed together and they barely spoke alone. Steve was honest to his word, in matters of showing unity he was supportive of Danny, but privately they were two strangers who argued more than speaking civily to one another.

Danny was also becoming insanely jealous of Steve and Grace's relationship. He wished he hadn't encouraged it, but Steve had let his guard down and Grace, like she did everyone, had hypnotised him with her character, her charm, her laughter and enthusiasm. More often than not if he went to find her, she could be found with Steve, in the courtyards or in his study playing boardgames or reading. Lately all she spoke about was 'Steve this' and 'Steve that'.

After a long, arduous afternoon of political talks with his high counsel, he sought Grace out for an hour of her company. But she wasn't in her rooms and her maid servant told him she was with Kono and Steve. Danny went through the halls looking for them, finding no-one.

"Where's his Highness?" Danny asked Max when he found the manservant tidying Steve's bedroom.

Max trembled in his presence and didn't look at him. "He is in the training room Sire."

Danny frowned and made his way along the corridors, double checking with another servant that that was where Steve was. If he was there, then Grace and Kono had to be elsewhere, she knew the rules about Grace's being near the guards quarters. He trusted his guards implicity, with his own life and his daughters, but he also knew what they were like together and he didn't want Grace exposed too much to their rougher side of life. He paused at the door, hearing grunts and movement inside, thinking a training session was taking place. He pushed open the doors, finding it filled with his Elite team of personal guard, men he trusted with his life. They trained hard and fierce to keep their positions as his Elite. They jeered and crowed each other on and Danny could easily join in with the revellery if what he witnessed didn't disturb him. There in the centre of the room, fighting, was Steve, currently being forced to his knees by a large brute named Kamekona.

What disturbed Danny more was Grace standing on the sideline, cheering along with the rest of his men. She was jumping up and down, yelling at Steve to get up as Kono joined in beside her. Steve was quick and agile, but Kamekona used his strength, large frame bearing down on him until he conceded.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Danny yelled sharply, the room going instantly quiet as they realised his presence. One by one people dropped to their knees, realising Danny was in no mood to be joining in with their cheering but demanding their show of respect.

Kamekona had let go of Steve and had himself bowed low, sweat dripping off his brow. Steve swung himself up to his feet and looked at Danny with a questioning look, dissapointed the fight had been cut short.

"Kono, take Grace to her room," Danny demanded, looking past Steve to where his daughter and Kono stood.

"But Danno," Grace whined as Kono took her hand.

Danny held a hand up to her and she knew not to argue when he looked at her the way he was. She didn't look happy about it though and dragged her feet as Kono pulled her along. Danny glared at Kono and she avoided his gaze, knowing she was in trouble.

"Everybody out," Danny snapped at the room, focusing fully on Steve now.

They dispersed quickly, leaving him and Steve alone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked approaching him.

"What I do best," Steve answered back with a sly smile dancing on his lips. "What's the matter Danno, are you upset that your men like me?"

"Don't call me that," Danny snapped at him. "You don't bring my daughter in here to witness this."

"It was just fun fighting Danny," Steve rolled his eyes. "Nobody got hurt."

"I won't have her seeing," Danny growled back, waving his hand around. "This."

"Just because you get everyone to fight your battles for you doesn't mean I do," Steve growled back. "She wanted to see me fight, so I showed her. It's who I am."

"Not any more," Danny shook his head at him, squaring up to him. "You were High Prince of Oahu, Commander Steve McGarrett. But you're about to be crowned a King, of my kingdom. I'd appreciate it if you rememebered that and acted accordingly."

"I'll be a King who can prove himself in battle," Steve yelled back. "Unlike you."

"What use is a King if he dies in the battle, leaving his Kingdom without a leader?" Danny shouted back. "I can fight, I just don't go around showing it off to everyone. If, gods forbid, a war began, I know I'm prepared to lead this kingdom into war."

"From behind the battlelines, hidden in a fortified room, listening to your advisors for strategies," Steve laughed in his face before squaring up to him. "You have no idea what it's like to be out there, standing alongside your army facing the enemy. I want these men to see at least one of us is like them. They need to know one of us isn't a coward."

Danny felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Was that how Steve really saw him? As a coward? Anger pumped in his veins as well as pain at the words. He wanted to speak out against them but instead he found he had nothing to say. He stared at Steve, feeling weak, finding it hard to breathe as he took him in.

Was it possible what he said was true?

He turned and straightened up as he walked away, hands balled into fists by his side. He blinked away tears he didn't realise had formed.

~

Things became painfully strained and Danny found himself on unsteady ground. He began to second guess his decisions, was careful how he spoke to his servants and court. He spent more time locked away in his rooms than he did socialising with his closest companions. The only person he didn't shut out was Grace.

Steve's words had stung deeply and he found himself comparing himself to his husband. They were both born into lives in which their futures were lain out before them already planned. But their upbringings had been completely different and Danny questioned whether he was as good a King as he strived to be. He did know how to fight, he'd been trained from a boy to protect himself. But not alongside others. If a war began, would his men trust his decisions and have trust in his leadership? Would they see him as cowardly because he sent them into battle for him while he remained in the safety of his castle.

Time drew near to the coronation when Steve would be crowned King, co-inciding with the anniversary of Danny's beeing crowned a decade before. Plans for the ceremony had begun and he and Steve had to practice their roles in the ceremony over and over again. Danny, usually used to such formalities, found it frustrating that he kept messing up a line or missing his cue to move until eventually he snapped, causing the room to hush under his anger.

"Could you give us some minutes alone," he heard Steve say to Chin, who cleared the room quickly, leaving them alone.

Danny sighed and sank onto his throne. "I'll be fine, I just need a moment."

Steve didn't reply, leaning back on his own throne.

"I always wondered what the view was like from these things," Steve said dryly.

Danny cocked his head at him, gaping as he realised Steve was making an attempt at a joke. He met Steve's eyes and found them gleaming as his mouth twitched.

"Gets boring after a while," Danny sighed in reply. "Same old faces, day in, day out. And the crown gets annyoying. Believe me, in the back of your mind all you'll have is Chin's voice telling you, 'No slouching Sire, don't lean Sire, sit straighter Sire. Your Highness, a King does not cross his legs in company. Your majesty, you cannot yawn in front of the court'."

Steve smirked at his immitation before looking at him closely. "You okay? You haven't been yourself the past few days."

"How would you know?" Danny replied snarkily.

"You've been messing up the entire time this practice run," Steve pointed out. "That isn't like you. You know these ceremonies like the back of your hand. Look at our wedding day, you didn't miss a beat."

"Everything needed to be perfect," Danny said, feeling he needed to explain himself. "The people need to see I can do this, to the best of my ability, better than. We should call them back in, this is a shambles currently."

"You've always had to prove yourself, haven't you?" Steve asked carefully and Danny looked at him again, seeing it was a genuine question.

"Haven't you?" Danny replied with a nod. "I know your families military history. Did you get to decide to join the Navy or was it suggested for you? Since birth I knew I'd one day be King, that I'd have to prove to my people I was a strong, worthy leader like my father and his father and his mother. I grew up living and breathing the responsibility. I know I'm probably not what they were hoping for, I'm not nearly as strong or stubborn as my father. I'm not as hard or strict as my grandfather and I'm not the force to be reckoned with like my great grandmother. I can be all those things when I need to be, but not always. I love my people, I would die for this Kingdom. That's my weakness and they see it, know it. I'll not be known as King Daniel the Great, or King Daniel the mighty. Just King Danny, who tried to be good, even if he was a little on the short side."

Steve stared hard at him, long enough to make him squirm in his seat. "Have you always been so down on yourself?"

"Makes it easier to accept that's what people say about me if I say it to myself," Danny smiled grimly. "I was never good enough for my father, no matter how hard I studied and learned our ways. I just never reached his expectations. I try every day to be better."

"My father wanted me to join the army," Steve said carefully, as if sharing a secret. "So I joined the Navy. If he'd wanted me to join the Navy, I'd have joined the army. I hated my life growing up, as a Prince. You have so many priveledges but also so many responsbilites, your life isn't your own, as you know. I never wanted to become a King. I wanted to be me, so I joined the Navy because that was me making a desicion for myself. And once there I was treated like any other soldier. So I made an effort to climb the ranks, on my own merit. My father nearly stepped in when I said I was going to attempt to train for the SEALs, said it was too dangerous and he'd forbid it. I told him that if he allowed it, that he had my word I wouldn't abdicate when I became King."

It was Danny's turn to be surprised. "You would have given up the crown?"

Steve nodded slowly. "He had Mary to fall back on and she probably wanted it more than me. But he agreed, even made me sign an agreement to make it official. I bought myself more years of freedom by signing away my future. Then this offer of alliance landed in his lap, it was his oppurtunity to rid his hands of me, the wayward son. He got his wish by pulling me out of the SEAL's and the Navy, and the future of his kingdom has been stabilised, for now."

Danny was beginning to realise just why Steve had hated their marriage so much.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

Steve nodded, seeing he was genuine in the apology. "I knew one day they'd find someone for me to marry. It was just presented to me, bam, there, do it for your kingdom, they need you, as their Prince. And it's the best offer you're ever going to get."

"They said that to you?" Danny asked amazed. "That this was the best 'offer' you'd get?"

Steve nodded again, "I always thought they just weren't in a rush. Now I think maybe it's because nobody else ever wanted me."

Danny felt the overwhelming need to hold him, but instead he reached out a hand and put it over his where it rested on the arm of his throne.

"I'm sorry, that this took you away from the life you obviously loved so much," Danny said gently.

"I'm sorry I called you a coward," Steve said, sitting forward to look him in the eye. "It was wrong of me. Bravery isn't just shown fighting on the front lines. Sometimes being brave means making the difficult decisions, despite knowing the consequences."

Danny smiled at him with a small roll of his eyes. "I can fight you know? Just because I have guards at every turn doesn't mean I'm untouchable. I know I need to know how to defend myself, I just never made a 'career' out of it."

"Maybe one day you can show me your moves," Steve suggested with a grin. "But perhaps right now we should practice one more time before Chin explodes from frustration."

~

It was the evening before the coronation and Danny felt nervous as he always did on grand occasions. Final touches were being made throughout the castle so he hid away in his private quarters, Charlie a constant presence hovering in his midst.

"Won't you try to eat?" Charlie encouraged, having lain out a table of light cold stuffs. He was well aware of how Danny's nerves affected his eating on occasion.

"Maybe later," Danny replied shaking his head. "Isn't there something better for you to do than keeping watch over me?"

Charlie smiled and gave a small shake of his head, "Not really Sire."

There was a soft tap on the door before it opened and Steve looked in. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Danny said waving him in. "You hungry? Charlie brought enough to feed the township even though it's just me."

Charlie shrugged and didn't look apologetic, "And yet you haven't touched a morsel Sire."

"Get yourself a plate and go study for a while," Danny grinned, dismissing him.

Charlie obliged, piling up a plate of food and dissapearing. Steve waited until he left, closing the door behind him.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Danny asked, sitting down on the easy chair he had in the room by the alcove of his windows.

Steve followed him over, sitting in a chair opposite. From the vantage point you could look down over the courtyards to the lower township and the vast Kingdom of Hawaii beyond.

"I just wanted some company," Steve admitted as he looked out of the windows. "Figured you were my best bet."

"Why's that?" Danny asked, looking at him curiously.

"Because you won't keep asking me how I'm feeling every five minutes, if everything is okay," Steve smirked. "Or if I want anything to eat."

Danny gave a small laugh, "Charlie will be dissapointed to come back to a table of untouched food. But I can never stomach much before a grand event. I barely ate before the wedding, but I made up for it at the wedding banquet."

"And here I just thought you were a pig," Steve laughed in reply. "By the way, what is your deal with pineapple?"

Danny screwed up his name at the mention of the fruit. "I've always hated pineapple. Only reason it was on the menu at the wedding was because it's apparently your favourite."

"You hate pineapple?" Steve asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yes," Danny nodded vigourously. "With a passion."

"What did pineapple ever do to you?" Steve smirked at the vehemence of Danny's hate.

"Projectile vomiting," Danny answered back. "Give me a peice and you can witness it for yourself."

"Seriously?" Steve asked with another laugh, though Danny didn't think it worth laughing over.

"Yeah, seriously," Danny nodded, looking at him curiously. "Whats wrong with your arm?"

Steve looked at him, surprised and Danny gave a small shrug. "What, you expect me not to notice?"

"Honestly, yeah," Steve nodded meekly. "I strained my shoulder during a training drill with the Elite team."

"Steve," Danny started and Steve stopped him with a hand up in the air, pleading for mercy from the oncoming lecture.

"I know, I know," Steve admitted. "I shouldn't have been taking part in a drill the day before the coronation. I just - I wanted to one last time you know. It was stupid of me I know."

"All this fighting you'd think someone would have knocked some sense into you," Danny pointed out, leaning over to put a hand on his knee. "Have the doctors checked you over?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steve assured him. "It's just strain is all, nothing to worry about."

"Chin will kill you if it effects your posture," Danny told him with a grin.

"Don't I know it," Steve replied with a heavy sigh. "I was having a good time until it happened. Then all I could think was, 'fuck, Danno is going to kill me.' "

Danny grinned and sat back, "Well, maybe not kill you. Mock you yeah. You're like a big kid who can't get enough, only instead of sweet stuff it's guns and ammo. You know, this time tomorrow you're going to be a King?"

"Don't remind me," Steve groaned, sinking back and down into his chair.

"It really isn't all that hard, not much different to being a Prince only, you know, all the responsibility of the land, it's all on your shoulders," Danny told him with a smile.

"Great pep talk Sire," Steve shot back at him.

"What I'm tying to say is, it comes with it's own perks. Like getting your own Elite guard, which, you know, considering how experienced you are, could be fun putting them together," Danny pointed out.

"Thought you didn't approve of me getting all 'Super SEAL' with the guard," Steve replied, watching him carefully.

Danny gave a small shrug and nodded his head in agreement. "Look, it isn't going to be easy, trying to balance being King and being yourself. But you'll figure it out. I have."

"How?" Steve asked, brows knitting together.

Danny smiled and looked him in the eye. "I think you know how. I balance a lot of things in my life being King, you become a person who belongs to the people, you're relied upon, looked to for leadership. It's a big responsibility. But there is one thing, one person, more important to me than any of that."

"Grace," Steve smiled in understanding. "With her, you aren't ever the King. You're just Danno, her father."

Danny nodded along, knowing Steve understood how precious that was to him. "I promised Rachel I'd take care of her, not as a Princess or some heir apparent, but as our daughter. The way I was brought up wasn't the way I was going to bring her up. She understands one day all this will be hers, but I make sure she has a childhood, that she has as much of a life as I can create for her. It hasn't been easy, but it's something I can have for me, just the two of us. With her I can be myself and she doesn't reject me for it, because as you say, she just sees me as Danno."

"You should let Danno out more often," Steve said in thought. "I'm beginning to like him. You know when I studied up on you before all of this, I thought as a King you were someone good and wise, but a bit of a cold hearted son of a bitch too. Known for his quick temper and stubborness."

"I can be all of those things when I need to be," Danny agreed. "Comes with the territory, which you'll soon find out."

"I'm starting to see there's more to you than I first realised," Steve admitted, sitting up again and giving a wince.

"You should go rest that shoulder," Danny pointed out gently. "In fact, we should both get some rest. We've long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Steve seemed reluctant to leave, lingering on the seat as he sat forward. Danny searched his face, seeing him aprehensive about what tomorrow would bring.

"You know, if you want or need, you can stay and sleep here tonight," Danny told him, careful to make sure he wasn't making demands from him.

"You wouldn't mind?" Steve asked, a flash of relief rushing over his features.

Danny shook his head at him with a small smile at the nervousness "We are married, so it wouldn't be unheard of."

~

Danny woke with a start, something had disturbed him and he sat up, heart beating hard in his chest. Beside him Steve lay asleep, covers rumpled on the bed, moonlight seeping through the window. Danny wondered what had spooked him, straining his ears. A sharp cry in the night, followed by shouts had him springing from the bed.

Grace.

He grabbed a pair of light pants, pulled them on, strapping round his belt and dagger, dodging through the room with ease and lunging for the door. Without hesitation he was out into the hall where two guards already lay slumped on the floor.

"Daddy," her voice echoed in fear through the halls and he made out two figures near her room, moving away from him, Grace slung over one of the mens shouders.

He took after them, uncaring of his own safety, knowing they had her. As he reached her room he found Kono slumped against the wall, hand pressing against a wound in her side.

"Kono?" he said quickly, eyes searching the shadows. He needed to keep up with them. "I'll send someone."

"Sire," Kono said weakly, trying to stop him with her free hand, grasping at his arm but he was already standing, moving away.

"Danny," he heard Steve shout behind him but he started running, taking the short flight two stairs at a time, needing to catch up.

"Daddy, daddy," Grace was screaming now, thankfully alerting the whole castle.

The bastards wouldn't get away with her. They couldn't. Danny didn't want to imagine that possibility. He rounded a corner and pain hit his face, head whiplashed back as he stumbled against the wall. The pain blinded him and he blinked through the tears in his eyes, seeing something flying through the air at him, he ducked moments before a vase smashed into smithereens, showering him with broken china. He got his breath back and stopped another hit as his attacker brought up their foot to kick him. He grabbed their ankle instead and twisted hard, hearing a crack and his attacker hissed out in pain.

In the back of his mind he realised this was slowing him down from getting to Grace. He shoved at the man and tried to pass, but though he'd caused him damage, the man grabbed him around the neck, squeezing and gripping hard. He pushed back to force him against the wall,fingers scrabbling for his weapon. Suddenly they were both pushed sideways, the man letting go and Danny wrenched out of his grasp as Steve got to grips with him, knocking him out with a swift head to knee action. The guy slumped to the floor out cold and Steve grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Are you okay?"

"They've got Grace, we need to catch up with them, there was only one more, this one was a distraction," Danny said quickly pulling away to go but Steve stopped him.

"No, let me go," Steve said to him with a shake of his head. "You stay here until the Elite mobilise. Listen, the alarms been raised."

The pealing of the bells had begun, alerting the whole castle to an attack.

"Steve, we have to go," Danny said with a hiss. "I'm not staying here. Do you really think I'd do that when they have her?"

"Okay," Steve agreed, knowing he wouldn't. "We'll go together, but let me go first."

"Steve," Danny went to argue but Steve gave him a firm push up against the wall, hands gripping his arms.

"It's my job Danno,/i>," he said sternly. "Let me do it."

"Okay, okay," Danny agreed, swallowing down hard. "Just, let's go, please, hurry up."

Without another word Steve took point and they made their way quickly along the corridors. Servants were nervously looking out of their doors and Steve barked at them to stay indoors. Danny ignored them silently, ears listening out for Grace calling out to him. They came to a cross network of corridors, going forward, left and right and Steve stopped. They both listened. Steve turned to go right but Danny stopped him with a hand of his arm, looking to his left. He strained his ears and mentally worked out where they were now in the castle. Right led towards the grand hall, not many hiding places, but left provided more rooms to hide in. Forward led towards the guards quarters and the attackers obviously knew the lay out of the castle.

Danny looked at Steve and then down to the left, he sensed Steve tense up, it was against his own judgement and Danny urged him silently to trust him. With a slight nod Steve led the way left. They moved silently until movement was heard ahead in one of the rooms, they both took off and heard a small cry of pain. Danny felt sick, veins pumping in anger and adrenaline.

The corridor was full of doors but Steve seemed to hone in on one and didn't even bother trying the handle, angrily kicking it open.

"Daddy, Steve," Grace cried from accross the room. A man stood between them, a tall, muscled brute, scars on his face, blade in his hand. He'd bound her to a chair.

"It's all right Grace," Danny tried to calm her, though he couldn't be sure they'd get out of this safely.

The man laughed scornfully at them, Steve shifted to the left, Danny to the right.

"Ha, your highness, Sire," the man mocked at them both. "This couldn't be any more perfect. I can enjoy the victory of killing you both and your daughter."

"Let her go and I might consider letting you live," Steve growled back at him.

"I won't," Danny snapped out.

"Danno," Grace was crying now and Danny saw her struggling to move.

"Stay still Grace," Steve said in a calm voice Danny found soothing. "We'll get you out of here very soon."

The man laughed again, drawn closer to Steve and Danny edged his way around the room.

"Danny," Steve said to get his attention. Danny gave him a fleeting look and Steve gave him a swift glance, a small nod of his head. Danny understood, while Steve kept the guy busy, he'd go for Grace. Steve lunged into action at the guy and Danny dodged past him, dagger at the ready and began sawing through the bonds that held her. Behind him he heard the grunt and shouts of the two men fighting one another and he looked at Grace, who stared behind him, wide eyed and terrified at the sight.

"Grace, look at me," Danny urged her, putting a hand on her cheek to draw her attention to him. "Stay focused on me okay princess, we're going to get you out of here."

Tears streaked her cheeks grubbily and she nodded as he hacked away at the rope. Eventually she was free and she flung herself into his arms. Danny stood, pulling her up with him and turning to find the two men now on the floor, Steve had wrestled him to the floor and the man writhed desperately under him as Steve pressed an elbow to his throat and pushed hard. Danny listened and watched as the man choked on his breaths, his writhing becoming weaker and Steve didn't let up until the mans hands slid lifeless to the floor.

Danny felt no remorse for the man. He edged forward as Steve struggled to sit back, giving a grunt of agony and Danny remembered his strained shoulder. The fight had obviously made it worse.

"Come on Steve," he said in concern, hugging Grace to him. "The Elite will wonder where we are."

Steve gave a small nod of his head and Danny made for the doorway, anxious to get Grace to safety in case there were any more of the enemy within the castle.

"Steve?" Grace said quietly over his shoulder. Danny paused and turned, seeing Steve clutching at his side and slumping to the side of the dead abductor. Danny felt sick, going to him quickly and getting down low, setting Grace on her feet again and grabbing for Steve as he struggled to stay upright.

"Grace, bring some of those cushions," Danny told her, motioning to the window seat.

As Grace retrieved them he manouvered Steve to lay down, assessing the situation. The attackers blade lay on the floor by his knees, tinged with blood. He'd obviously wounded Steve before Steve had gotten the better of him. Steve's breathing was laboured and Danny pressed a hand over his where they clutched at his side to stop the blood. Steve's eyes searched his face and he struggled to speak but he began to drift, words slurring.

"It's going to be okay," Danny told him, ignoring the thoughts that told him this was bad. That maybe this was the end. "Stay with me Steve."

He looked up at Grace who'd brought a cushion and a blanket, searching her face also. She looked terrfied, fingers shaking as she lay the cushion down. Danny moved Steve, causing him to moan in pain, Danny had to think of that as a good thing. If he felt pain, then he was still there with him. He listened, wondering where the guards were and realising nobody knew they were here. Quite possibly they'd left the castle, pursuing shadows through the township thinking them long gone.

He needed to get help and fast.

"Grace, come here," Danny said, sitting back and draping the blanket over Steve. He pulled her close to kneel down by him, cupping her face in his hands. "I need to go and get help. I want you to stay here with Steve. He may be quiet for a little while but I don't want you to worry okay. I just need you to stay here, your safe here now. Close the door behind me and then come and hold his hand so he knows he's not alone. Just look at his face and nowhere else, sing him a song okay. Can you do that baby?"

"Yes Daddy," Grace said, tears in her eyes.

"Good girl," Danny smiled at her, pulling her into him and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "My brave girl. I won't be gone long I promise."

He stood and she went with him clutching at his hand before he opened the door, checked the hall and left her. He waited for the door to close and took off along the halls into the servants quarters where many were wandering around anxiously wondering what was going on.

"Sire," many said as they saw him, in relief that he was okay.

"Charlie," Danny said as he saw his manservant running along the hall. "I need my physician. Go fetch him for me, bring him to the north tower, the small sitting room by the library. You know where I mean?"

"Yes Sire," Charlie nodded quickly before taking off.

"Max," he said spying the man nearby looking wide eyed at the goings on. "I need you to go to my private wing. Take others with you, there are people hurt there. Have them taken to the grand hall to be attended too. If they are too wounded to move, get a physican to them."

Max nodded, taking others with him to follow out his orders. Danny looked around at the other servants, sending another to give word to the Elite that he, Grace and Steve were safe. Happy he'd sent help to everyone, he made his way back to Steve and Grace. When he arrived Charlie was already walking along the hall with his physician and they went into the room together.

Grace clutched at Steve's hand and looked up at him with a scared expression. "He was talking before but now he's all quiet. I sang to him and I tried waking him up."

"It's okay Grace, you've done wonderful baby," Danny said pulling her away and into his arms again. "Now let the Doctor do his job."

He stood back, letting the man get to work. Charlie helped also, being in training as his apprentice. Danny heard voices in the hall and suddenly there were a crowd of people all wanting to be inside the room. He barred the door and made them step back, following them out and finding most of the Elite there.

"Are you all right Sire?" Meka asked, putting a hand on his arm, trying to peer by him into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Danny assured him with a nod of his head. "Steve's been hurt."

They all exchanged glances, Danny saw it in their eyes, the possibility of losing one of their own. He began to realise how much the men had begun to trust and accept Steve as part of them.

"We need to move him," Charlie said, coming to the door.

"I'll help," Meka replied solemnly, giving Danny's shoulder a squeeze in reassurance.

"So will I," said another man and another until they were all volunteering. Danny was warmed by the support and concern they showed.

Meka silenced them with a hand. "Some of us will help with his Highness. But I need a group to escort his Majesty back to his quarters with the Princess."

Again, all voices raised up to the task and Danny smiled weakly at Meka for taking charge. He wanted to go with Steve but right now he knew he needed to go somewhere safe with Grace.

~

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep. Guards had checked his bedroom throughly and taken up sentry at the door. Grace and he had fallen asleep eventually as they'd awaited news of Steve's progress. He woke with Grace in his arms, snuggled tight and thankfully sleeping peacefully. He moved her gently and she stirred a moment.

"Danno?" she asked sleepily and he stroked fingers over her hair and face.

"Go back to sleep Grace, it's still early," he urged. He tucked her in and got out of bed, still dressed from what he'd thrown on through the night. He looked down, seeing stains of blood on the legs where he'd wiped his hand of Steve's blood.

With a grimace he went behind the screen, stripping down and picking up other discarded clothes. He pulled on fresh trousers and picked up a shirt, noting it was Steve's that he'd removed to stay in his room the night before. He pulled it on, along with a pair of boots and left the room. Meka was outside, standing up straighter as he appeared.

"Sire," he said in greeting.

"Where did they take his Highness?" Danny asked him.

"To the physcians qaurters," Meka informed him.

"Any other disturbances during the night?" Danny asked, looking down the hall. A few of the Elite stood on alert, others sat on the floor dozing. All were on alert for any other attacks and Danny knew they'd be jittery for days to come.

"No, nothing Sire," Meka shook his head.

"I'm going to the physcians," Danny informed him.

"I'll escort you," Meka told him but Danny shook his head, putting a hand on his arm.

"Would you stay here?" Danny asked him. "Go inside, Grace is still asleep but I don't want her waking up to an empty room. If she wakes up, tell her where I've gone and assure her I won't be long."

"Yes Sire, of course," Meka agreed with a slight nod. "But please, take another guard with you."

"I will," Danny promised.

He made his way to the physicans quarters, entering without announcing his arrival and finding the man slumped in his chair asleep. Charlie was also present, slumped over the table, head buried in his arms as he slept. Danny smiled grimly at the sight, searching the room and seeing a screen in the corner, half hiding a bed. Danny walked accross the room without disturbing the two men, finding Steve in the bed, half tucked in, a bandage covering his wound and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Bruises had begun showing on his torso.

"Thank the gods," Danny said quietly, sinking down to the bed, taking Steve's hand. It was warm and he gave it a squeeze, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the swollen bruised knuckles.

He sat for a long time watching him, the rise and fall of his chest, the peaceful look on his features.

Steve stirred, brow knitting together as he grunted, giving his fingers a squeeze and he opened his eyes.

"You stare too hard Danno," he whispered hoarsely.

Danny smiled at the barb and kissed his hand again.

"You try too hard to get out of being coronated a King," Danny retorted as Steve opened his eyes. "With that wound, there is no way you'll be sitting straight on the throne for quite some time."

"Maybe I should have let him kill me," Steve smirked before wincing. "I'd rather suffer that than Chin's wrath. He is going to kill me."

"I should kill you for worrying me half to death," Danny scolded lightly before reaching out to settle a hand on his cheek, fingers tracing over his jaw line. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It's just a scratch," Steve said softly. "I've had worse."

"I don't doubt it, you stupid neandrathal," Danny said with a nod of his head but affection in his tone. "Next time, why don't we let the Elite deal with the abductors?"

"Says the man who went after them dressed only in pants and armed with a tiny dagger," Steve replied dryly, giving another wince and huffing our a breath of pain.

"They had our daughter," Danny pointed out matter of factly.

Steve looked up at him in surprise, fingers tightening in his. Danny let the words hang long enough between them without retracting them. He understood that whatever their marital situation, Steve and Grace were well on the way to having as close a relationship as he and she had.

"So," Danny said, quickly changing the subject. "Guess we'll be putting off the coronation for a few days."

"Why?" Steve said, sitting up and groaning as he did do, but not laying down even when Danny tried to push him.

"Uh, because a few hours ago a man stabbed you in the side, idiot," Danny told him, steadying him with a hand as he sat and looked at him.

"It's just a scratch, I told you," Steve shrugged. "We've practised hard for today, I'm not not going. I want that damned crown on my head, I've earned it."

"Oh, now you want it," Danny rolled his eyes at him, giving a smirk. "You're a closest King wannabe really, acting all 'who cares about being King' when really, you crave the power."

"No, I want the admiration and the glory," Steve retorted sarcastically. "Why should you be the one they all idolise? We're married now, I get to share half of that. You're King Daniel, the short blonde one who was sort of okay. I'll be King Steven, the tall dark and handsome one who stole all the glory because he was awesome."

"I hate you," Danny said rolling his eyes again and pulling away to stand up, wanting to speak to the physician.

"You love me," Steve laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down sharply. Danny collapsed down and found his face mushed into Steve's shoulder and he hugged him. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Danny snorted and gave him a quick squeeze before pushing away. "Only thing I could find at the time. My manservant was attending to you all night and fell asleep from exhaustion. I should have him flogged."

Steve grinned at the joke, bringing his hand up to Danny's neck to play with the hair there and Danny was suddenly aware how close they were.

"You should rest," Danny told him gently, wanting to pull away but Steve still had a hold of him, not letting up on his grip.

"I'm glad you and Grace are okay," Steve said quietly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Danny assured him. "I'll have Max bring you some clean clothes."

"Could always give me my shirt back," Steve teased with a smile. His eyes searched Danny's and Danny wondered what he was looking for.

"Looks better on me," Danny replied, feeling hot and a little dizzy and like there wasn't enough air in the space between them.

"I'd look better on you," Steve said, voice almost a growl and Danny could see it in his eyes now. The yearning, the need for more connection. Something that, right now, wasn't going to happen. Not in the physicians quarters any way.

"Hold that thought," Danny encouraged, leaning in and kissing him hard but quick. Enough to give Steve something to think about but not enough to lead to anything else. That would come later, in private, away from watchful eyes.

He pulled away, licking his lip in thought, the taste of Steve lingering on them. Steve seemed breathless and didn't fight as he stood again, turning away quickly or he may have pounced onto the other man, despite their audience behind the screen.

~

Danny couldn't quite believe it, that despite the long night and nearly losing both his daughter and husband, the coronation was still going ahead. Chin assured him that it would prove to their enemies that they were as strong as ever, stronger now with another King on the throne. Even if he were a wounded one. Danny once more found himself primped and preened and he made his way along to Steve's quarters to see if he was ready.

He walked in to find Max brushing down the back of Steve's jacket with a small brush as Steve looked at him through the mirror.

"Don't you ever knock?" Steve asked with a small smile.

Danny looked at the door and gave a shrug. "My castle, my rooms, my doors, so no. I don't."

"Aren't they 'ours' now?" Steve retorted. "Last time I checked we were married, what's yours, is mine."

Danny smirked and walked towards him as he turned to him, looking slightly nervous and more than a little uncomfortable. Danny was surprised, Steve had the most experience when it came to dressing in a uniform. He paused and stared, Steve all layered up again and looking ridiculously handome. Steve was right, he was going to be known as the 'tall dark and handsome one', or the 'fuckable' one if anyone cared to get their facts right. His mouth watered, having gotten a glimpse of what was under all those layers now and a tiny taste of him. Steve asked Max to leave them and Danny waited for him to go, grinning over at Steve.

"You look gorgeous," Danny said with genuine affection. "I mean seriously babe, everyone is going to swoon."

Steve actually blushed and Danny smiled because of it. Because Steve had no idea how beautiful he was.

"You don't look too bad yourself Danno," Steve teased, reaching out to him and pulling him closer. Danny put hands on his waist carefully, looking at him closely.

"You nervous?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, I am," Steve admitted with a sigh.

"You'll be fine," Danny assured him. "Just take a breath and go with it. I'll be right there with you."

"You deal with these things much better than I do," Steve said with a grimace. "Look at how bad I was at the wedding. And I'd been practised over and over. But when it comes to the main event, perfection flies out of the window."

"Don't try to be perfect," Danny said, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Just be you. That will always be good enough, for me and the kingdom."

~

Danny entered the court first, leading a small procession of the guard. He took his place on the throne and turned to watch the court all lower in respect to their King as the crown was placed on his head. He looked at Grace as she stood gazing up at him, a diamond tiara glistening in her hair for the occasion. It had belonged to Rachel. She danced from one foot to the other and smiled up at him. Then it was Steve's turn and Danny watched and waited as all eyes looked up the aisle and waited for his arrival.

Steve marched along the aisle and Danny could see the nerves, despite that they were hidden well from the unsuspecting watchers of the crowd. Danny stood, catching his eye and giving him a smile of encouragement as Steve took a knee to make his vows. The look seemed to calm him and the officiary led him thrugh the oaths, promising to serve the people, the kingdom and his fellow King. Danny didn't hear a hint of nerves in the tone as he made the promises and felt an overwhelming swell of pride. He also felt a lightness, as if he knew it wasn't all resting on his shoulders now, that once again he had someone to help take on the responsibility. He hadn't felt that lightness since he'd lost Rachel.

It was his turn now and he approached his husband, still bent low, taking the crown from the cushion as it was presented to him. Over Steve's bowed form he saw Grace shifting excitedly from one foot to another as he set the crown on Steve's head. Steve rose as Danny extended a hand, their fingers entwining and squeezing as Danny led his husband ceremoniously to his throne and they turned to their audience. The trumpet call rang out, signalling that a new King now joined the former as rulers of the kingdom. As the royal court offered up three cheers, Danny looked to Steve and gave smile before looking down at Grace and extending a hand. She didn't need any encouragment, flying up the few steps to them both and turning around, taking both their hands and laughing happily.

The courtiers, smiled, cheered and celebrated their Kings and their daughter as they sat on their thrones.

~

"By the gods, how many layers did Max put on you?" Danny grumbled, peeling away Steve's shirt to find a vest underneath.

Steve laughed, letting Danny undress him, seeming to want to take things at a slower pace. He'd only managed to get Danny's jacket off. Steve lifted his arms with a small hiss as Danny pushed the vest up and off, mumbling out an apology, fingers brushing over Steve's bandaged side as he pressed his lips against his shoulder. Steve sighed under the touch and stilled, letting Danny drift his mouth and lips over his shoulders and chest.

As Danny explored his torso with his mouth, his hand got busy with Steve's pants. Steve just rested his hands on his shoulders, happy to be seduced for now. He gave a small laugh and Danny pulled back with a frown.

"What?" he asked, using the moment to undo his own shirt and peel it off. He wore no vest underneath which Steve was glad of and Steve looked at him shamelessly with lust.

"Don't you think it's funny that we married more than four months ago but only now we're getting to this?" Steve said with a shrug and a grin as Danny pushed down his pants.

"Well, I'd have gotten to this sooner if someone hadn't been so keen on having nothing to do with me," Danny pointed out to him.

"It's not like you put the moves on me Danny," Steve said in reply.

"You hated me," Danny retorted, "You made it clear you hadn't wanted to marry me so it wasn't like I could have seduced you and I'd never have forced you. We barely spoke the first few months unless we were with Grace."

Steve looked at him sadly. "I know, I'm sorry. We've wasted a lot of time."

"Plenty of time to make up for it," Danny assured him. "Starting now."

Danny grinned and started moving Steve back towards the bed.

"Smooth," Steve said with a laugh as Danny gave him a small push down.

"You should know," Danny said, wriggling his eyebrows at him. " Smooth dog."

Steve looked up at him in surprise as Danny pulled off his own pants and clamboured onto the bed after him, Steve pulling himself backwards.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Steve asked, brows raised.

"I have my sources," Danny laughed at his husbands face. "You know Chin is very good at his job. Smooth dog."

Danny started laughing again as he kissed Steve, Steve giving him a small push, looking put out.

"Oh come on," Danny teased, "If you let me fuck you I'll let you put the smooth dog moves on me."

Steve's eyes met his, a mixture of desire and need, his breath stuttering at Danny's words.

"What? I'm a King," Danny reminded him, bending down to steal a kiss, hot and demanding. "Outside and in the bedroom."

"I'll try and remember that," Steve said with half a smile, pulling him closer again. "Sire."


End file.
